


The Bank

by Jakette



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Pregnant Amy Santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakette/pseuds/Jakette
Summary: Jake takes a pregnant and overly emotional Amy to the bank.





	The Bank

It was Monday morning that a very pregnant Amy; on her day off awaited Jake in their room as he came out of the shower in his plaid blue shirt and pants ready for work; running a towel through his wet hair a softshocked expression gracing his features, as he stopped momentarily upon seeing Amy.

"Isn't today you day off Ames?" he asked her moving to discard his towel in the assigned place.

She stood up his maroon tie in hand, a sugary sweet smile dangling off her lips.

"I know..... I just wanted to help get my husband ready for work." She mused kissing him softly and placing the tie around his neck lovingly.

"Awwww Amy!" He faux reacted. She looked adorable but she had to know how obvious she was being. "Cut the crap Santiago, I know that deathly sugar smile full well. You obviously want me to do something I'm gonna hate. what is it?" He asked in what had started an accusatory tone turning into his soft voice; assuring Amy he'd do anything for her and the little human growing inside of her.

"Okay fine you got me." She gave up still doing his tie. She knew the magnitude of her favour so she wasn't sure if she'd buttered him up enough. "I uh-I wanted to go to the bank." She admitted sheepishly looking at him lovingly letting go of his tie momentarily.

"Absolutely not! Ames that's a suicide mission!" he exclaimed. 

"Come on Jake! You're just over reacting now. " She shrugged. 

He was not over reacting getting Amy to the bank had proven to be more difficult than he thought. More difficult than when she wasn't pregnant. She'd start crying the minute she saw that Asian dude's poster.

"Amy the last time we went you cried so much you smuged the ink on the forms. The clek had to call me Ames; the clerk."  
"It wasn't that bad." She countered innocently.  
"The poor guy thought you had a stroke cause he was used to seeing your immaculate paper works." He remembered being slightly annoyed but smiling so hard when he'd heard. He teased for about a month for that at work. "Why don't you tell me what you want done and I'll do it huh? I am your best husband." He coaxed her sweetly. Anything to save him from taking pregnant Amy to the bank. 

"Jake you always ruin the paper work and I have to spend hours on a half hour task. Please Jake. Please.....please." She pleaded but hewas persistent and just as stubborn as her. 

"Uh uh." he nodded a negative as she played with the hair at the base of his neck. 

"I'm already dressed. It won't take long." 

"No Amy." 

"And I'm very pregnant with your baby." 

"Exactly! So pregnant you shouldn't leave the comfort of our home." He quipped back with a sweet smile. 

"And me and the baby love you so much. And mama would be so happy doing her finances like a normal woman again." 

"Ugh! That is so unfair! I can't believe you're playing the pregnancy card. Your hormones are the whole reason you're banned from the bank." Jake looked flustered and defeated; dreading what lay ahead so early in the day. This was gonna be a spectacle. 

"So does this mean you're taking me!?" Shrieked in disbelief. Amazed that the pregnancy card still worked. She had abused it way too much. Poor Jake had already been doing so much but whenever she'd start ranting that she was pregnant he'd even do things he absolutely loathed. 

" Yes. But I'm gonna rip that old Asian guy's head of if he makes you cry again." He threatened but it went unheard as Amy shrieked 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the BEST! " she kissed him on the cheek and announced pulling away from him. "I'm gonna go get my bag or you're gonna get late."

"So consistent." he mubbled after her smiling. It was worth it seeing her so happy so what if he had to deal with whinny Amy. He sighed somehow he'd manage. 

The bank.

They had just walked in the bank smiling Jake making jokes the whole ride hoping to keep Amy's spirits up. It had worked for the most part until they entered the bank and Amy told Jake to wait as she went to talk to the clerk. He was standing their thinking if people had ever climbed construction sites spider-man style to make such tall building when he head a teary voice calling his name. "Jake." He inwardly cursed the stupid person who hung the poster and put on a sympathetic smile as Amy approached him; forms in hand. He'd never thought he'd see Amy Santiago cry in a bank. He had figured she'd cry seeing his finances but eventhat had gone considerably well. 

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" He asked taking her in an embrace. She pulled away to answer him. 

"I went to take the forms from the clerk and when I turned around I saw the old man opening a savings account for his grandson." She sniffed. "And this time Jake," she sniffed again. "This time his expressions were so sweet he was so proud of himself and so naive and in so much pain." She exclaimed as a tear trickled down her cheek. "And his grandson's probably an ass-hole hoarder. I bet he doesn't even take care of his and its all just...... it's just so sad." She cried tears falling down her cheeks, her nose red. Jake raised his eyebrows at this new approach. Normally she'd be crying over how the old man cared so much a banka count to help his grandson."He's not even his son Jake!" she'd exclaim. 

Either way Jake had to admit she was the most adorable blumbering mess there was. A few passerbys gave them weird glances and moved on but Jake couldn't care less. He found her so cute and dorky thinking of a back story for the man when he was quite sure there wasn't one. It was also quite comical for some reason.So with a smile on his face he wiped the tears off her face and assured her in his embrace.

"I'm sure he has a loving wife to go to Ames." he consoled his over emotional pregnant wife. 

"Why would you bring that up?! She's dead Jake! How can you not know that or she'd be in the bank with him! That poor poor old sweet man." She yelled at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, then crying some more over the misfortune. He couldn't help but laugh out loud. 

"Why don't I drop you off home so you can cheer yourself up filling those forms, huh? And then I can submit them tomorrow. Alone." He added for good measure in case she had some ideas of tagging along tommorow as well. 

"Good idea." she sniffed. "But all I'm gonna think about as I fill these forms is his sad face as he wastes his saving on his crap face grandson." She answered angrily. He couldn't tell what he found funny; his wife calling a non-existent grandson names or her anger while she was crying. Either way he couldn't help find his chest warm with laughter as his wife went on about the grandfather's back story tears in her ayes as if she personally knew him. 

"I bet his grandson's name was Jacob." She declared in the silence of the car. 

"Woah!" he countered a little taken back by the sudden attack. "Ouch Ames. I can't believe you'd call me crap face and a douche. Guess I can't name our son Jacob then. " he smiled teasing her. 

"I said what I said and you wouldn't dare; not after I know the grandson's name is Jacob." She retorted a deathly stealth in her voice through the tears as she straightened in the seat. "Your finances are a mess too and he probably also laughs at his wife's tears." She concluded. 

This only encited a bark of laughter from Jake. "Oh Ames." he smiled at her. "I'm laughing at your adorableness." 

"You know that's not a word why would you do that Jake!"

He just laughed more at her cute little cry yell. She was a cute fluffy adorable ball when she was flustered. But it was only a matter of time before Amy's hormones decided to somesault and join Jake in his infectious laughter.

As he drove to work; a permanent smile residing on his face for the rest of the day. He couldn't help but thank the widowed, Asian old guy and his crap-face grandson. He had smiled about it the whole day. And whenever he'd go to the bank. And at home he had teased Amy even more. She would never hear the end of it. But neither did Jake for their visits to the bank were far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching this gif set of this scene when this fanfic idea of a pregnant emotional Amy just came to my mind. Hope you guys enjoy! I certainly had fun writing it. I hope you all can hear Jake’s laugh as I did! 


End file.
